Viola Ashmedai
, also known as The Black Lobelia, is the murderer behind the Regalia's Murders Case and Amethyst Moonlight Murder Case, which latter made her became also known worldwide. Appearance Viola is a tall young woman. She has a long, curly blonde hair, which is purple on its underneath, and also has a large tattoo of white and violet lobelia flowers on her left shoulder, which covers one of her clavicles with twigs and leaves. Her eyes are purple, and she only smiles when killing or threatening on doing it, seeking on frightening people. As a child, she had a short wavy hair and usually dressed with her school uniform, while had a curly and longer hair and scars in her adolescence. She is usually seem dressed in black, purple, white and blue colors, in the form of jumpsuits, dresses and pants made of leather or jeans. Because of her newer self, she wears somewhat revealing clothing that is either dark in color or consisting of lace, sometimes both. She seems to be fond of high heels and crosses, as she wears earrings, bracelets or necklaces of the same shape or uses it on her clothing. Personality Viola seems to enjoy the role of predator, and has a playful but deadly personality. She is usually calm and cold, and makes fun of everything and everyone, but becomes unusually frisky towards kind-hearted and naive people. She does not tolerate when people talk down to her, and calls them by headless, moments before giving threats of actually decapitating them, probably due to the fact she is obsessed with beheading; nevertheless, it should be noted that she usually taunts people by calling them by that. She is open and rather proactive, and does not mind making innuendos or jokes to both women and men, as she says she is greatly devoted to amusing her own self. Her original personality was of a depressed, distrustful, withdrawn and frustrated, but somehow kind kid. That personality was caused because of her difficult childhood, which led her to become mentally scarred and wearied. During her adolescence, she erased her old self completely, slowly becoming who is currently known by Viola. Few people are able to persuade her, because she likes open-hearted people that accept her even with her self-proclaimed "corrupted personality". When she is acting or speaking seriously, her voice becomes deeper and more sarcastic, and not as playful as her usual one. Perhaps as a result of her violent past, she is very unmerciful during combat. She will break the necks or decapitation the heads of her enemies without hesitation, even if they cry for forgiveness. Despite her tendency to remain calm and playful, she can be quite intimidating and forceful when she wishes. Story Childhood Weapons and Abilities Others Background Asmodeus or Ashmedai In the Victorian language of flowers, the lobelia symbolizes malevolence and ill will. Trivia * Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Right to Die characters Category:Right to Die: Bleed Black characters Category:Lampads Category:Cisgender Category:Women Category:Bisexuals